Pregnancies and Crime Scenes Don't mix, or do They?
by INeedATardis
Summary: 'I am going to castrate you and then put your dick in a blender on high, Oliver.' Barry thought to himself. (Anonymous prompted: Olivarry A/B/O with mpreg!Barry) Barry Allen/Oliver Queen, A/B/O verse, Omega!Barry, Alpha!Oliver
1. Chapter 1

_Case File #6893: Jerry Watkins came home to find blood dripping from the ceiling. He assumed the worst and called the police at exactly 13:34, police and paramedics arrived at the scene at 13:40. CSI Mary Watkins was pronounced dead the moment paramedics saw her, her son was rushed to Central City Hospital and is currently in ICU._

Barry sighed and put his head in his hands. Cases like this were the reason he didn't want kids. He didn't want to come home one day and have this happen to him, his heart wouldn't be able to handle the pain of yet another family loss. Nevertheless, he had a crime scene to clear. The kit was a familiar heavy weight on his shoulder, anchoring him to this world in a way.

"Queen, you're late," an officer announced once the scarlet speedster neared the tantalizing yellow crime tape he had seen since he was nine. Have it be at his childhood home, or college during that one time a rape had occurred on campus, or his current job, Barry always saw the yellow tape. Barry grumbled in response, feeling bile rise up his throat once more.

The aforementioned police official lifted the tape for Barry, who gave a nod showing gratitude in return. He slowly worked his way past the officers while trying to keep the contents of his stomach down, cursing his bloody husband for putting him in this position. Remember when Barry had mentioned he didn't want kids two paragraphs before? Well, fate had other plans with him. Four months pregnant. Lovely, huh? Except Barry kept getting hit by horrid morning sickness.

 _I am going to castrate you and then put your dick in a blender on high, Oliver._ Barry thought to himself, finally making it to the door of the small yet elegant house. _Curse you for being an alpha._ Barry continued to think to himself, cursing biology and fate simultaneously for putting him in the position.

Joe and Eddie looked up from where they were once they saw Barry step through the door. Eddie walked over to help him, only to be waved off by an aggravated Barry. The young CSI made his way past his colleagues and to his foster father, a man he looked to for guidance still to this day.

"How are you feeling?" Joe questioned, worry clear in his eyes. Barry shrugged and vocalized his internal thoughts, "Tired, pregnant, but I still have work to do. If you'd please excuse me, I would like to get this over asap." Joe nodded and let his foster son begin his journey up the stairs, but not before grabbing his arm and gave him a warning for the blood that covered the upstairs bedroom.

The first thing Barry did before entering the room, was put on medical gloves. Slowly, he entered the room to find the medical examiner crouching over a dead body, take the women's liver temperature.

"How long?" Barry asked, making his way over to Olivia Turner-Brock. The only living women in the room held up two fingers, signaling that the body in question bled out at 2:00 am. Barry sighed and looked at his watch. _8:00 pm._ This victim has been here for nearly eighteen hours, which would explain the blood dripping from the ceiling.

The married brunette looked at the blood spatter a little ways away from the dead CSI's head. He hollered for another CSI from downstairs to join him. A young twenty-four year old blond joined him in the room, a hand over his nose to prevent himself from smelling the copper aroma that is natural to blood.

Barry waved him over to his current position, pointing to the blood spray on the opposite wall. "Blood spray is that way," Barry began, moving his body slowly forward and turning to the young man. "Which means that the perp had to have used some time of blunt object to knock her to the floor."

Barry ambled to the wall opposite of the blood spray. "It looks like our guy didn't get away unscathed though." The brunette pointed to the small blood spatter that decorated the blue walls, contrasting greatly. "Take pictures and string the room, we need-" Barry began, only to be interrupted by Captain David Singh yelling his last name.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The captain drilled, hands on his hips. Barry looked around the room tiredly. "Thomas called me in, said they needed my help with this," CSI Queen gestured around the room. Singh sighed and shook his head. "Go home, kid, we have plenty of CSIs here." Barry nodded and happily scurried out of the room, flying down the stairs and out the door, but not before he called out a farewell to Joe and Eddie.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry put his head in his hands in frustration. Two months and they still hadn't found out anything on the Mary Watkins case. Every single forensic piece of evidence had run cold, which only served to add to Barry's ire. The had to be something that they had missed. Every alibi the so called 'suspects' gave had checked out, meaning that the killer still enjoyed his home with prison bars.

He looked over the case once more- he had memorized every single detail, but he still looked at it. Husband comes home to blood dripping from the ceiling, calls the police, wife dead at the scene. The perp had left behind blood, luring Barry into a false sense of a clean cut chase, only to be severely let down by the results of the blood test he had run. The blood was not in the database, which only made his life ten times more difficult.

With a final sigh, Barry closed up the case files and put them in his bag. The speedster walked out the door, praying that none of the detectives pulled him over and gave him new evidence. Thankfully, Barry was able to walk out the precinct without the previous statement occurring.

* * *

When Oliver came home, he found his pregnant lover asleep on their couch in one of his shirts. Barry didn't stir as Oliver ambled over to him, a smile growing faster than cancer cells on his face. The blond stopped a few inches before the couch and crouched before it, his face only millimeters away from Barry's.

Green Arrow gently ran a hand down the speedster's arm before he cupped his lover's cheek. Barry's eyes flutter open, making the man look like Sleeping Beauty awaking from her centuries long slumber. Oliver's heart began to perform the ritual of a snare drummer in a marching band- which, to further explain, is quite the feat of speed.

"Hey, you," Oliver whispered, tracing Barry's plump lips. His husband's face lit up as his lips stretched into such a smile that it would lighten up even Captain Cold's day. Oliver returned the smile before he kissed Barry's irresistible lips.

"Hey yourself," Barry replied after they had broken apart. The younger man gently sat up, Oliver following suit.

"Tough day?" Oliver asked gently, sitting on the couch, relaxed. Barry maneuvered himself so that he could lay his head on his husband's unfairly muscular shoulder. Green Arrow snaked a hand around Barry's waist and sighed in content.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be pulling doubles soon," Barry replied nonchalantly. Oliver's face contorted in confusion.

"The detectives still haven't found that CSI's killer?" Oliver asked, disbelief clear in his tone. Barry nodded in reply, placing his hand on top of the hand of his alpha which resided in his waist and guided it towards his stomach. The stoic vigilante's face lit up at the thought of their child developing right beneath his hand. A nuzzle to the neck was what Barry got in return for the action.

"Don't worry, you'll find the perpetrator," Oliver comforted, rubbing his thumb over a modicum amount of space on his omega's stomach. Barry merely grumbled in response, snuggling closer to the warmth of his mate and husband.

Oliver pushed an arm under the back of Barry's knees and stood from the couch, effectively gathering the omega in his arms in a bridal style position. Barry yelped in shock before commanding his arms to take the journey to cling to Oliver's shirt. The muscular vigilante ascended the stairs to the second floor, where their destination resided: their bedroom.

The next morning, Barry woke refreshed and relaxed. The brunette ran his left had from its position next to him at the top of Oliver's chest to the bottom of the blond's abs, (which were sadly concealed by the generic white shirt the man was wearing) then slowly bring the hand back up. He looked up from his place at the spot where Oliver's shoulder was connected to his chest by bone and muscle.

"No morning sickness today?" The Alpha cautiously asked, knowing he was treading on thin ice. Barry shook his head and then kissed the side of Oliver's chest before sitting up slowly. Oliver, following the alpha instincts that had be instilled in him since the day he was born, joined the omega in a sitting position, kissing the side of said omega's neck.

It took both vigilantes at least thirty minutes to actually get out of the warm embrace of their bed. Barry busied himself by rereading a cold case while Oliver made himself a cup of his bitter coffee. (how he was able drank it like that confused Barry. Coffee needs some sugar dangit!).

The morning would have been peaceful, had Barry's ring tone not resonated through the entire living room. The man in question sighed and began to mentally prepare himself for the voice of his newest CSI. Turns out, it wasn't the new CSI, but the person Barry had been paired with to solve the Mary Watkins Case.

The brunette stood from the couch and ambled to the kitchen, plopping a sloppy kiss on his husband's cheek before rushing out the door. Oliver shook his head in affection before his phone rang, calling Star City's vigilante to yet another chair meeting. You know, sometimes Oliver wonders what Queen Consolidated would be like under new management, but then he remembers his pregnant mate and the urge to provide for his omega and their unborn child returns tenfold.

* * *

Barry's eyes widened as he got to the hospital with the injured son of Mary Watkins resided, only to see said son being arrested. He tapped a CSI's sholder to ask.

"Queen, what are you doing here?" She asked, eyeing the baby numb with had grown more prominent at six months along. Barry raised an eyebrow before answering. "Thomas keeps telling me they need me at a crime scene, so here I am."

"Thomas needs to stop dragging pregnant omegas to crime scenes," The female CSI mumbled under her breath before directing her words at Barry. "John's on the brink of getting fired, so I wouldn't listen to him too much. Now, go home before Singh yells at me for bringing you here."

"Sure thing, but I need to know what happened to her mother's killer so I can put it in the report," Barry replied, getting out a small notebook and a pen out of his CSI case. (Lord knows what else he had in there.) The redhead CSI simply took the pen and scribbled down a few notes, throwing it back to Barry afterwards.

"Now, Singh is going to be here soon, so you best scram before then," She teased, receiving a laugh in return. Barry waved farewell and scurried from the scene, silently wishing he could go on maternity leave before Thomas called him again. Which actually did happen, and Barry totally didn't sequel with joy when Thomas called and Barry got to say those four golden words: "I'm on maternity leave."

Thomas got fired the next day. Barry totally didn't make the most delicious dinner Oliver had ever had that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry gently eased himself on their couch, his hand resting on his prominent pregnant stomach, at nearly nine and a half months along, Oliver had confined him to their apartment, insisting that that would keep Barry out of harm's way. _More like bored out of my mind._ A kick brought him quickly out of his thoughts.

The speedster groaned in pain and gently rubbed his poorly concealed stomach, possibly while cursing Oliver and his fucking alpha dick. Barry grumbled in annoyance when his phone started buzzing.

"What do those incompetent rookie CSIs want now?" the brunette mumbled to himself, reaching for his phone on the glass coffee table, alas, his child did not seem to like the movement, as a kick cause the Flash to flinch in pain. With great strain, Barry finally answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked in his usual greeting. A laugh was heard on the other, resulting in Barry's groan of irritation. That laugh could only belong to one person: Francisco Ramon, also know as the reason why Barry hid the coffee from his friends. Barry put a hand to the top of his head, his palm connecting with his warm forehead.

" _You won't believe what I just found! Okay, so I was trying to hatch one of my eggs and this thing popped up and you have to come see it-"_

"Cisco, I look like I'm going to go into labor at any given moment. Do you seriously want me to catch a train to Central City without Oliver having a huge hissy fit? He won't let me out of the house, much less on a train," Barry rabbled, subconsciously rubbing his inflated stomach. On the other end, Cisco's winning could be heard. The pregnant speedster sighed and ended the call, not wanting to hear about which pokemon Cisco caught this time- most likely it was a Vaporeon. Too bad Barry already had two.

The door to Barry's and Oliver's apartment slowly opened, revealing the smiling face of Barry's alpha. Oliver closed the door behind him and swiftly walked over to Barry, kneeling at the head of the couch. Barry's tired eyes followed Oliver as another kick from the child growing inside of his body made him winch once more. Barry cupped Oliver's cheek as the older man traced a feather soft touch from Barry's neck to his belly, where their love child grew with every passing moment.

"Help me up, will you honey?" Barry asked in a whisper quiet voice. Oliver quickly complied, his eyes never once leaving his mate's. Oliver loved this man more than life. This young man wash his rock, the one thing that kept him from becoming the man on te island, the one person he was thinking about when he was planning Ra's Al Ghul's death. He would do anything for Barry, he had sworn to do everything in his power to be by Barry's side when the young speedster needed him. Alas, he was not prepared for when Barry had announced that his water had broken nearly three days after they had arrived at Central City.

Naturally, Oliver had panicked. Had Cisco and Caitlin not been there, he wouldn't have known what to do. They rushed Barry to Star Labs, his poor omega grumbling about loping his dick off when he had the chance. Oliver had tried his best to comfort him when they laid the speedster on one of the medical tables.

For fourteen hours, Oliver's heart broke and broke again when Barry's wails of agony reached his ears. His poor omega was in pain, and as an alpha, it killed him to not be able to help Barry, no matter how many times the speedster claimed that Oliver was helping him is the best way possible. _Useless alpha,_ his mind supplied on more than one occasion during Barry's curses and agony.

A small cry had been heard through the room, signaling the end of Barry's painful labor and the first child of the Green Arrow-Flash family. Only a mere hour later, Oliver had his first child with his mate in his arms, the aforementioned speedster had a smile on his fatigued features.

Oliver made his way over to his husband of two years, gently cradling the small child in his arms.

"At least I didn't break your hand," Barry joked tiredly, reaching for the 'bundle of joy' had he had spent fourteen hours in labor for- which Barry was totally going to hold over his son's head everytime he was disobeyed. But, let's be honest here, Barry was going to be a little bit lax on discipline on his child, which had inherited Oliver's irresistible eyes.

Barry took the small child in his arms, smiling down at him. After everything they had to go through to get to this point, after all the times Barry got kidnapped by Oliver's villains, after all the threats from Joe and Iris, they finally had a small little family of their own. Barry would give anything to stay like this forever, and Oliver, well Oliver would do anything to protect these two people. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
